Hypermode
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: After being with the team and Dr. Nambu for so long. One cannot help but miss their own family. Problem is her current on isn't as normal as she'd like. So she decided now was a good time to remedy that. The results however...were not what she was expecting.


Hypermode

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Gatchaman this would be in the anime. _

_This would be why Dr. Nambu limits things for the team._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"DDAAADDDDDYYY!" came the rather loud, yet amused shreek with added laughter from down the hall.

Dr. Nambu, thinking the worst, had run to the origin of the scream. Considering the team was home, and by home that meant the house four grew up in when they were younger. He was sure the rest would aid the other in need. Atleast, this is what he thought until he came into the designated room. The designated room being Ken's room. Looking in with utter shock, all he saw was Gatchaman, being held down by Ryu and Joe, while Jun and Jinpei were tickling him mercilessly. Ken struggled, trying to avoid the onslaught, but it was no use with Ryu and Joe holding him down by his arms to lay on his back on the floor. "What do you all think your doing?" he shouted after a moment. Getting the rest of the teams attention. Ken was still laughing, but was calming slowly now that no one was tickling him.

"Nothing." Joe replied with a huge grin on his face. Giggling here and there as he tried to keep a straight face. "We're just doing some training."

"Yeah, training." Ryu joined in.

"This does not look like training to me." he put his hands to his hips as he looked about the room. "Let him go this instant." he ordered. With pouts the rest of the team slowly released their hostage. Disappointment very apparent on their faces. Ken quickly got up and moved a distance away from them least they decided to pounce on him again. Dr. Nambu's eyes fell to some wrapping that was on the floor. Picking it up he realized it was a chocolate bar...or had been if the contents had still been in the wrapper. "Where did this come from?"

"Pandora." They chirped at the same time. Their eyes twinkling even as they were lightly bouncing.

That's when it'd dawned on him. Pressing against his temples he sighed. "Pandora, what have you done?" he asked no one in particular. Because of her, he now had five hyperactive teens who seemed to be on a major sugar rush. He'd spent years limiting the amount of sugar they could consume. Using it only as rewards so they could be more focused in their tasks. But it seemed he'd over looked if others would give the team sugary treats. And since Pandora was a bit new. He hadn't gotten around to mentioning to her the sugar limit he'd imposed on them. "How much did she give you?" he asked, though fearful of the answer.

"Thiisssss much!" Jinpei spread his arms widely.

"Oh joy." he muttered. "Why were you all tickling Ken?"

"Because it's fun. He squirms when tickled." Joe grinned.

"Why are you all transmuted?" he asked after sighing again.

"...We...don't...know..." Ken replied. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Today was going to be a long day. The Gatchaman team being on a sugar rush was not one of the things he was ready to deal with after coming home from work. "Where's Pandora?"

"Ummmmmm..." Ken started. The others following suit by clamping their lips. Clearly trying to think about it.

'Was there alcohol in that candy?' he questioned in his head. "Nevermind. I'll go find her myself. You all...just try to behave. And no more candy!" he pointed at them.

"It's the finger..." Joe squeeked.

"The finger of dooooooooommm!" Jun added.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"That was the most irresponsible thing you could ever do!" he slammed his fist onto his desk.

"It was just a little chocolate." Pandora replied, not at all phased by his fist slamming. "They do need to act like kids once in a while ya know."

"That's unacceptable no matter how much you try to justify it! They need to be prepared in case there is an attack by Galactor! How do you expect them to go on missions when they are busy bouncing off the walls?"

"I think it's cute."

"It's irresponsbile!"

"They need to relax once in a while."

"They can relax in a more responsible manner! In case you have forgotten! They are MY kids! And I will choose what is best for them!"

It was now her turn to sigh. "Fine." she waved him off. "I'm the horrid woman wanting to let YOUR kids be more childlike. How terrible of me to give them some chocolate and let them be normal for a change."

"I don't call ganging up on their leader to tickle him normal!"

"What are you talking about? Kids do that all the time. They group together to gang up on one to have a little fun. Contrary to your belief, that's pretty normal...except for them being transmuted." she put her hands to her hips. Watching Dr. Nambu sit in his seat and put his head in his hands. "You don't know much about children do you?"

"I know enough." he defended.

"What do you know?" she asked, curious about the answer.

"Children need direction and discipline. They..." he never got to finish.

"Are we talking about children or soldiers? My god, no wonder those kids don't know how to relax. Their life is spent being nothing but soldiers. Now I understand why Ryu is the most normal! You didn't raise him! In fact did you even raise the others?"

"They had nannies." he retorted.

"What kind of nannies? The kind with pistols?"

"Some yes."

Pandora gave him a dumbfounded look as though she couldn't comprehend anything in that very room. "Four kids and you have no idea how to be a parent. I'd say I was shocked, but i'd be lying."

"What are you trying to say? That i'm a bad parent?"

"No. But opening a book on child raising might of helped." she took a seat. "How much time did you actually spend with them up to this point?"

"Honestly not much. I worked alot."

"There are other parents who work just as much as you and have time for their kids. I think now's the time to give you the parental learning experience."

"I don't need it. My methods have been working fine for years."

"And now you have four children who get hyper from a few chocolate bars. Most kids need alot more than what they've eaten to get as hyper as they are right now."

"Don't you mean five?"

"Ryu's on a contact hypermode. Take him away from the others and he'll calm down." she stated. Earning a strange look from the doctor. 'Yeap.' she thought. It was time he learned about his kids.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dr. Nambu could only look on in horror as Pandora produced a Magnavox Odyssey and hooked it up to the television. The four members of the team looking at it confused as they'd never seen anything like it before due to the fact that he had taken great lengths to ensure they were too busy to know it'd existed in the first place. "Okay, so who wants to try first?" Pandora asked as she held up two paddles.

"What is it?" Jinpei asked. Still on his sugar rush along with everyone else except Ryu.

"It's a game." she smiled. "Come on try it. You might like it."

Grabbing a paddle, Jinpei looked at it confused. Ryu took the other. "Come on Jinpei. You play it like this." he showed him. Earning awes from the other four as they were mesmerized by it. Then there was a fit of giggles, leaving Ryu confused. "Have you guys seriously never played a video game before?"

"What's a video game?" Jun asked in her sugared stupor.

"It's a game with video!" Ken announced then started cracking up. Curling on the couch as he held his sides.

"Ken, get your shoes off the sofa." Dr. Nambu scolded.

"Now, now." Pandora stopped him. "They are just having some fun. Don't worry about it."

"Pandora..You're being to naive about this."

"I think your being too stuck up. Leave them alone. I'll take responsiblity for their actions if they break something. Now go and have some fun with your kids." she shoved him. Nearly making him collide with the sofa.

"Daddy can we have a puppy?" Jun suddenly asked him.

"No." he dusted himself off.

"Awwww." she pouted. Then jumped when there'd been a loud bang. "What was that?"

"It came from outside." Ken stated looking out the glass doors to the backyard. "Awww...poor pigegon..." he pointed to the dazed bird sitting there on their porch. "I think he hit the glass."

Joe opened the door, and was surprised to find the bird hadn't flown away. Ken and Jun were behind him, following him with great interest as they were curious what he was gonna do. "Come on birdie. Fly." he did a sort of shoving moving at the bird. Which instead just walked away a little before stopping. "Fly birdie fly." he kept doing the motion, following the bird everytime moved and still doing the hand motion. After seeing this a few times, Ken was hunched over, using his thighs for support as he was cracking up with laughter. The combined action, with Joe's words was just too hilarious to him.

"Ya know..." Jun started to snicker. "...from this angle...he looks like he's humping the air." she herself started to crack up. Since from where she stood she couldn't see the bird and only saw the awkward motions from a strange perspective.

"Please birdie fly." Joe kept on. Still doing the motions while the bird simply kept walking away. Ken was too busy laughing to even try to give any form of input that maybe the poor bird was dazed. This went on for fifteen minutes. Eventually Ken had managed to sit at the patio table so he could continue to watch. Until, "...Awww fuck this." Joe finally gave up. Doing a sort of shoving motion with his arms and walking away from the bird. After he'd gone a few feet, the bird apparently decided it was okay and flew away. That had Ken burst again with laughter to the point where he was pounding a fist on the table. Jun had joined in the laughter as well, because the aftermath had just been so hilarious she couldn't help but laugh. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Joe cursed.

"Oh my god!" Ken was cracking up. "I wish I had a camera for that!" he kept on laughing hysterically. "That was great!"

"The bird." Jun added. "The bird!" she coughed before she continued to laugh.

"It wasn't that funny!" Joe shouted. Though he was actually smiling and starting to laugh as well.

"I don't even want to know." Dr. Nambu stated as he hadn't been paying much attention to them, he'd been more focused on Jinpei and hoping he wouldn't be too interested in the video game. He was wrong. "Just get inside before you let the bugs in."

The three came in in a fit of giggles. It seemed like nearly anything could set them off in some sort of laughter. Once inside they closed the door and stood there as if they weren't sure what to do for a moment until. "...Skulls." Joe said suddenly. Making Ken and Jun cover their mouths to try to stop from laughing and failed miserably.

"I don't get it." Ryu looked confused. Clearly not understanding the joke.

"This game thing...is addicting." Jinpei interupted as he was playing it with great interest.

"I really don't think this is healthy for Jinpei." Dr. Nambu stated with worry. "He's not even blinking."

"He's fine. Lighten up." Pandora stated with amusement. She didn't think she could get the team to act so normal in such a short amount of time.

"Right now i'm just hoping dinner will calm them down." he put a hand to his face. "Joe, stop trying to put an ice cube down Ken's suit!" he scolded when he saw what he was doing.

"Awwwww...But it's no fun if I try to do it to Jun. The cube falls out." he pouted.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" he nearly blew a gasket.

"Calm down, it's just an ice cube!" Pandora shot back. "Your acting like he was putting a bomb down his suit or something."

"It's Joe. With him you never know!"

"Hey! I wouldn't do that to my bruder...no matter how much he pisses me off." Joe defended in an oddly cute manner.

"I'm hungry." Ken proclaimed. Completely missing on what had just been said. But he didn't miss the next part. Because once it'd happened, he was a ball of laughter again.

"That was fowl!" Jun covered her face, cracking up.

"Ryu, what did you eat?" Joe asked as he became hyper again.

"Oh my god! Open a window!" Ken laughed. "I'm gonna die!"

"If you were gonna fart you could of went away from me!" Jinpei whined as he covered his nose.

"I think it burned a hole in the ozone!" Ken added. Which made Joe laugh even more. Jun just produced an air spray and started spraying it.

"Sorry." Ryu sheepishly smiled. "It just seemed like the right time to release ya know?"

"Warn us if your gonna do that!" Jinpei started to snicker. "I was in the line of fire!"

"And you didn't go blind?" Ken asked in his fit of laughter. Using the table as support since he was again laughing so much.

"Must of been one of my lighter ones." Ryu rubbed under his nose with a grin. Pleased with himself that he'd gotten everyone else to laugh so much about. "I should of probably ate more beans."

"Nooo!" Joe waved his hands frantically at him. "That's quite alright! Really!" he kept laughing.

"If I wasn't somewhat responsible for him i'd of thrown him out." Dr. Nambu stated. Though in reality Ryu didn't even have a bedroom in his home, when he stayed over with the others he just slept in the guest room or went home.

"Oh please, it was just a well planned fart. Though in the others case I wouldn't be surprised if you had it to where they only farted on command." Pandora retorted. Which made the team laugh in hysterics, though it wasn't true.

Dr. Nambu just watched as they continued to laugh. Realistically he'd never seen the team laugh so much before. For a moment he briefly wondered if he'd killed Ken, Joe, and Jun's childhood. They were the one's who laughed the least, and currently were laughing the most. Seeing them so happy put a smile on his face. Though it did annoy him that he'd have to admit Pandora was right. "Alright that's enough now." he tried to feign ignorance. "It's time to make lunch. Calm down." he looked between them all. "What do we want?"

"Pizza!" Jinpei's arm shot up instantly, earning groans and whines from the others.

"Nooo! We had that days ago!" Joe complained.

"Spagetti!" Jun raised her hand.

"We don't have stuff to make spagetti." Ken clarified. Earning a pout from her.

"Fish and rice!" Joe then raised his hand. By this point Pandora and Dr. Nambu were amused. They weren't really sure why they were raising their hands.

"Did you turn japanese Joe?" Jun asked.

"I was just trying to offer up something. I didn't wanna be left out." he muttered.

Ken raised his hand a second after, "Hamburger with egg flowers!" everyone turned to him.

"What?" Joe looked confused. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a japanese dish, you take a hamburger and put an egg shaped like a flower on top of it. It's usually served with a side of rice or vegetables." he explained. He hadn't had it in years. Not since after his mother passed away, and when Joe mentioned fish and rice, he'd suddenly wanted a hamburger with an egg flower. "...I'll shut up now." he hunched over slightly and put his hands in front of him as if he were bowing. Everyone was staring at him, and he suddenly felt like his request had been really stupid.

"...That sounds fucking delicious." Joe stated after a few minutes.

"Joe! Language!" Dr. Nambu scolded. "But I do agree. It has been a while since we've had a traditional japanese meal." he nodded. "Alright hamburger with egg flowers it is." he announced. Making Ken feel less stupid about his request.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Pandora watched with a huge smile on her face as the Kagaku Ninja Tai prepared the meal along with their foster father. It was rather amusing to watch, and apart of her wished she had a camera to record it. It wasn't everyday one had the worlds heroes and most renowned doctor cooking for them.

"Gaahh!" Ken shreeked as he quickly used a bowl to grab the ground meat that nearly hit the floor after Jun had flung it. "Maybe you should just sit and relax Jun." he sweated a little.

"Why?" she whined with a pout. "Are you trying to say i'm a bad cook?"

'Yes.' he thought. "No." he stood up straight. "I just...you work so hard for us Jun. I thought you'd like to take a breather." he tried. Getting a thumbs up from the Condor who was behind her. When she turned, he pretended he'd been chopping the vegetables the whole time.

"But I wanna help." she whined again.

"Why don't you set the table?" Dr. Nambu started cooking the burgers. Having learned many years ago that it was best not to leave anyone out if they didn't want to be left out...missions being the exception.

"Okay." she grabbed some plates and utensils to set the table. This made Pandora giggle. She could only imagine how others would react if they saw them whining like normal teens. It wasn't helping that they were still transmuted.

"Salad away!" Jinpei flung a scoop of salad at Ken, who caught it in a salad bowl before passing it to Jun.

'Oh now this is interesting.' Pandora thought as she watched them expertly fill the bowls with salad and not dropping even a single leaf. Though at one point Jinpei under shot a scoop. Ken using his quick reflexes however managed to catch it into the bowl before it hit the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief after he'd caught it.

"Oh that's just not fair." Ryu complained. Noting the others were in sync for the most part as they served the meal. "You guys always get to do the cool stuff."

The other four looked at him confused. "Huh?" they all said at the same time. Which made Pandora and Dr. Nambu laugh. Apparently they were so used to their current actions that they didn't even realize they were doing it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ken was watching exceedingly closely as Dr. Nambu cooked the egg with a flower shaped cutter. Almost as if he couldn't trust the man to do a good job. Once it was done he slowly removed it and put it onto a cooked burger. Everyone else releasing the breaths they were holding. "Contrary to popular belief, I do know how to make flower shaped eggs." he muttered.

"It's so pretty." Jun remarked. "I almost don't want to eat it." she took the plate and handed it to Pandora.

"Well what do ya know. It really does look like a damn flower." Joe remarked.

Once all the plates were at the table, Pandora was about to dig in when suddenly everyone else clapped. "Itadakimasu!" they shouted at the same time before begining their meal. She blinked several times before snickering.

"Oishii!" Jun cooed as she took a bite. Making Pandora again wish she had a camera.

But before she knew it talking at the table ended up being in either japanese or italian. English completely forgotten. While she wasn't having too much difficulty with the japanese. The italian however was another problem. She wasn't even sure why they were speaking italian from time to time. Though she also noted that she wasn't the only one who was confused.

"I just tend to smile and nod." Ryu stated to her. Obviously he himself did not know any italian either. She also noted that they tended to blend the languages together. Thus confusing her even more. "I call it japlian." Ryu stated. Making her look at him funny. "What? It's japanese and italian at the same time. Japlian. It's like spanglish. Spanish and english."

That made everyone else laugh as they'd been listening. Making Ryu blush heavily. "Hasn't that sugar worn off yet?" Dr. Nambu asked tentively.

"Apparently not." Pandora smiled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Pong...is so addicting..." Ken stated as he played against Joe. They weren't even moving much as they hit the ball back and forth to one another. "It's like...ping pong...but on tv." he hit the virtual ball back to him.

"I know...and it's like...you can't help but follow it with your eyes as it bounces around." Joe hit it back. "It's like tetris. So simple...but sooooo entertaining."

Ken started to laugh after he hit it back. "I think I forgot to blink." he blinked a few times when his eyes started to hurt. "Jinpei take this away from me before I completely become a vegetable." he handed him the paddle.

"Awwww...now I have no challenge." Joe pouted. "Here Jun. Take a wack at it." he handed her the paddle.

She used the controller to hit the virtual ball back to Jinpei. "Oooooooooooooo." she awed. This being her first try on the game. After several minutes, she didn't want to play anymore, and handed the paddle to Ryu. "I'm bored."

"I got the munchies." Joe rubbed at his belly.

"Me too. I want a snack." Ken responded. "Something new too...like...french macarons."

"French macarons?" Jun looked at him. "What are those?"

"I dunno. I saw them in a store once. They looked tasty. But it was like...three thousand yen for fifteen."

"Yikes!" Joe did a strange lifting of his head and lowering it back into position. "Do they sing and dance?"

"I would hope so if they cost that much." he got up. "Hey...I wonder if there's a recipe for them in our old cookbooks." he took one off the shelf and flipped through it.

"Wait, we HAVE cookbooks?" Joe looked at him as though he were insane.

"Believe it or not, we do. About three of them." he flipped through the pages some more. "Oh here we are." he held the book to Joe and Jun since Jinpei and Ryu were too busy with the game. "French macarons."

"That seems hard." Jun looked over the recipe. "Maybe we should just make some sugar cookies."

"But where's the challenge in that?" Joe asked. "I say we go for it."

"Do we even have everything?" Ken looked at the ingredients. "I don't think we have almond flour." he read aloud, Joe already in the kitchen looking through the cabinets.

"Apparently we do." he held up a bag.

"...Is there something Dr. Nambu isn't telling us?" Ken asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know. But I don't wanna find out."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After mixing all the ingredients to make french macarons they waited. Opening the oven every so often to peek in. "Is it done yet?" Jun asked.

Ken peeked inside. "Not yet." he closed the oven.

"How come I got stuck piping them?" Joe whined.

"Cause I mixed, and Ken's making the cream to put in the middle." Jun retorted.

"This sucks." he continued to pipe the dough onto a cookie tray. Covered in sugar on his birdstyle here and there.

"Are they ready now?" Jun asked expectantly.

Ken peeked again to check. "Almost."

"This is taking forever!" she whined.

"It's been three minutes!"

"Three whole minutes? Geeze, that's a long time!" she plopped herself onto a nearby stool.

"What are you three doing?" Dr. Nambu asked. He and Pandora had gone to the store to pick up a few things and just returned.

"Making french macarons." Jun frowned. "They are taking forever..."

"It's been four minutes!" Ken complained.

"Four whole minutes?" her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Geeze! That is wayyyyy to long!"

"Will these make the wait less painful?" Pandora asked as she held up a bag of cookies.

"COOOOOKIIESS!" Jun swiped the bag instantly from her and tore it open in a matter of seconds.

"I thought I said not to buy those." Dr. Nambu pressed against the bridge of his nose. "They've had enough sugar for one day."

"Awww but they look so happy eatting cookies like they are tiny children." she watched as they munched on them. Then raised a brow when Ken sat on his heels and peeked into the oven with a cookie in his mouth. He looked like a kitten in a birdsuit trying to see over a box. But after a moment he pulled out what was in the oven with a grin.

"Hur...ieh..uph...an..maek...teh..ceim." Jun stated with a mouth full of cookie.

"Jun. You know better than to talk with your mouth full." Dr. Nambu scolded.

"I vant...my dem...mac...a..runs..." she added.

"Are you sure there aren't any drugs in those sweets?" he turned to Pandora.

"Only the FDA approved kind." she smiled.

"That makes me feel so much better." he rolled his eyes. Once he saw them eatting the cookies along with the french macarons he started to worry.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Why is there a blanket here?" he asked.

"It's not a blanket! It's a fort!" came Jinpei's voice from within.

"And you used the sofa cushions?" he noted the sofa was now bare.

"Yeap. The only way to make a good fort." Ryu stated.

"What are you all doing in here?" he went to look inside.

"No you can't come in!" Jun shouted. Sounding more hyper than usual.

"Oh really?" he put his hands on his hips and was smiling with great amusement.

"Really!" she retorted.

"You can come in if you know the password." Joe stated. Clearly hearing Ken snicker.

"Let me guess, the password is Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman."

"Noooooooooo." they stated at the same time.

"I guess that would of been too easy. Is it cookie?"

"Nooooo."

"Alright then what is it?"

They whispered amongst one another, apparently barely coming up with a password for their "fort." After a few minutes they decided. "It's chic'in's" Joe squeeked out.

"Okay. Chicken." he stated while holding back his laughter.

"No! That's wrong! We said it was chic'ins! Not chicken! No entry!" Ken stated.

"Oh lord." he laughed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He didn't know when it'd happened, but suddenly they were playing several different games. And at one point he found himself playing hide and seek with them. Now it was very late, and the team were finally at the dibilitating crash state of their sugar rushes. He tucked them in with a smile on his face. All had passed out on his bed, except for Ryu who'd been the one to help him get them under the covers. He was also the only one who wasn't transmuted anymore.

"Awwwww..." Pandora watched them sleep. "So you do know how to be a good parent when it comes down to it."

"I never said I wasn't able." he defended himself.

"I think i'm more surprised that you didn't have Jun put in her own room." Ryu remarked.

"Why would I do that? They've slept in the same bed before." Dr. Nambu looked confused.

Pandora actually blinked several times on that one. Then shifted her gaze back to the four slumbering science ninjas. It was Jinpei, Jun, Ken and Joe, in that order on the bed. "Nevermind." she shook away her thoughts.

"I think i'ma go home and hit the sack." Ryu stretched. "They wore me out. I'm not used to running around all day like that." he yawned.

"You could just sleep in the guest room Ryu." Dr. Nambu offered.

"Nah that's okay. Besides something tells me thats where your ending up tonight." he snickered as he saw Joe turn over.

"It's fine. It's not the first time i've had them all in my bed." he replied. Making Pandora and Ryu look at him strangely. "What?"

"So you do have father experiences." Pandora smirked slyly. "So was it nightmares? A storm?"

"A bit of both actually." he remarked. "Ken had a nightmare and was sitting on the sofa saying he couldn't sleep. So I let him sleep with me that night, then after Jun came in feeling anxious because she'd had a nightmare. Jinpei came in after that, and Joe came in last. Though he stood by the door for a moment, before a loud thunder roared and he jumped into the bed after." he explained. Remembering it as if it were yesterday.

"I never knew Joe was scared of storms." Pandora stated as they left the room and went to the table to have some coffee.

"It's a trama of his from when he was small. He doesn't like to admit it however. It brings bad memories."

"Poor Joe." Ryu muttered.

"It's also the reason I had to upgrade from a fullsize bed to a kingsized one." he sipped his coffee, smiling with amusement. Remembering the looks on the others faces when they saw it come in. "I think they've slept on my bed more than their own."

"Eh?" Ryu looked surprised.

"I'm surprised you haven't booted them out of your room." Pandora sipped her own coffee.

"I gave up on that a long time ago."

"I guess they have you wrapped about their little fingers." she stated with amusement. "Your such a pushover Dr. Nambu."

"What can I say?" he looked into his mug. "I'll do anything to protect my kids."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_...I...could not...resist. O.O The adorableness that popped into my mind! IT WAS IRRESISTABLE! xD I seriously saw this in my head and went. Awwwwwww. Especially the part about them sleeping while transmuted. I know some people will probably complain that I put Ryu doesn't have a room at Dr. Nambu's house. But well if I think on it by the series. Even if he had his own room, the others would of had theirs longer. For obvious reasons. And since he was offered the position unlike the rest, I kinda just can't see him as having his own room...yet. . I will probably have a later fic where he does have his own room at Dr. Nambu's. This one just isn't it. I guess you can think of this as a prequel to that for that particular thing._

_The bird part, fly birdie fly, is something that actually did happen to a friend of mine. XD Though it was at our school. A bird was dazed, and he felt bad for it and was trying to get it to fly and did what I typed, and in the end when he gave up and walked away the bird flew off. xD It was freaken hilarious! So even though that wasn't originally part of my thoughts when I was planning this out I thought it was a good addition to it. Plus let's face it. With Joe's luck, it's bound to happen to him. LOL!_

_Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. =3 Reviews and comments appreciated. And yes I realized they are OOC. But that's the point. They were on sugar afterall. _


End file.
